


Place to Belong

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Waverly Earp, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Jedi Waverly Earp, Lesbian Waverly Earp, Love Confessions, Rebellion, Sith Empire, Wayhaught endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: Nicole by accident stumbled onto the last surviving Jedi Waverly that survived the Purge as a youngling having been exiled from the Jedi Order, now Waverly struggles to find her place in the galaxy and her feelings for Nicole, with the Inquisitor calling herself The Mistress hunting Waverly across the galaxy, Waverly struggles to find a place to belong but has she already found it.Can the disgraced Jedi find the answer on Dagobah?
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 22





	1. Jedi Exile

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the latest Wayhaught story and I know I promised a shifter story but I really wanted to do a Stars wars setting Wayhaught.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> This story is based for those who know the Star Wars Universe, a few years after 'Revenge of the Sith' and some time before 'New Hope' and features appearances from Yoda and Darth Vader but only a minor appearance for Vader.
> 
> Emily  
> *Hugs and kisses*

The Jedi Order had fallen, the empire terrorized the galaxy, growing in strength and numbers the Empire had no equal, and all the stood between them was a band of rebels fighting for their freedom, fighting to end the Empire and rebuild the republic but they were losing, they were losing ships to Imperial Star Destroyer’s, Nicole Haught was a special recon scout in the rebellion that worked alone, lately the inquisitor for the Empire was on the move lately

Nicole was curious about where the Inquisitor known as the 5th Reaper was going to, following in her vessel a Corellian YT1300 Light Freighter called the Phoenix, leaving light speed Nicole followed the Inquisitor’s down to the planet called Ledeve, there was once a Jedi Temple on the planet but it was destroyed by General Grievous during the clone wars, why would the Inquisitor come here?

Nicole landed her ship in a clearing not far from where the rubble of the Jedi Temple was, grabbing her blaster she headed out and made her way towards the Jedi Temple where she had watched the Inquisitor going into the remains of the Jedi Temple, Nicole followed whilst keeping a relatively safe distance from the Inquisitor but it wasn’t enough, Nicole made her way inside the remains of the temple before realizing too late that she had walked into a trap.

Without warning an invisible for pinned Nicole against the wall and the gun was thrown across the hall, Nicole gasped as she struggled against the force that held her against the wall but she was stuck, the Inquisitor chuckled sinisterly as he stepped out of the shadows, the mask making his voice sound metallic and rough “Now… what do we have here; rebel scum”

Nicole gasped as she tried to move but she remained pinned to the wall, unable to move as the Inquisitor laughed “Now, no need to struggle, I’ll make your death swift” he said as he looked at her through the visor of his mask “Now… where is the rebel base?” he asked.

“I’ll never tell you!” Nicole spat “Is that why you led me here… to torture me?” she asked.

“Did you really think you were being clever?” the Inquisitor asked “Did you really think you could follow me so easily?” he chuckled.

Nicole continued to struggle but it was pointless, she was trapped.

The Lightsaber hummed to life, the red blade shining bright and closing in on her throat but before he could drive the blade into her throat, the Inquisitor was thrown across the destroyed hall of the Jedi Temple, Nicole was released from the invisible hold that had her pinned to the wall, looking up Nicole spotted the figure standing there before her, walking towards her the figure looked at the Inquisitor “Now… is that any way to treat a woman?” the woman asked wearing a dirtied robe with the hood up.

The Inquisitor groaned as he got to his feet and he stared at the figure “Finally… A Jedi” she said, the mask concealing his face but Nicole could imagine the grin on his face, she couldn’t believe it… a Jedi, she thought they were extinct in the purge, but here she was… a Jedi.

Finally, there was hope for the rebellion.

The Jedi slipped the robe off and Nicole’s heart almost exploded from her chest at the sight, the Jedi was gorgeous beyond any woman Nicole had ever laid eyes on, seeing her standing there in all her glory made Nicole’s heart pound in her chest, if it was possible for goddess’s to be real, then Nicole was sure the Jedi was the personification of a goddess, releasing her hair from it’s tail and allowing it to fall over her shoulder, the Jedi grabbed the hilt and pressed the button, the blue lightsaber coming to life.

The Inquisitor activated his lightsaber, the red blade rising from the hilt and Nicole watched as the Jedi and the Inquisitor circled one another slowly, Nicole grabbed her blaster and took cover behind the fallen pillar and watched as the Jedi and the masked Inquisitor circled one another before the Inquisitor thrusted his Lightsaber forward and the Jedi blocked the stab and soon the 2 lightsabers began to collide.

Crackling as the 2 blades collided, the red and the blue attacking and defending as Nicole watched, the Jedi blocked and pushed her left hand forward sending the Inquisitor through a busted doorway leading into the next hall, the temple was still fragile due to the destruction made by General Grievous during the clone wars.

The Jedi looked at her “Stay there” she urged before following the Inquisitor into the next hall, the humming of the lightsabers continued as the Inquisitor got back to his feet and attacked, the 2 blades flashing and crackling loudly every time they collided, the Inquisitor knocked the Jedi off balance and went to stab but the Jedi jumped into the air and backflipped onto the top of the broken pillar before she leapt off it.

The lightsabers collided once again and Nicole could only watch as the 2 lightsabers collided as the Jedi and the Inquisitor duelled, before finally the Jedi was thrown into the wall hard, her lightsaber getting thrown from her hand, laying there for a second the Jedi struggled to her feet, the Inquisitor smirked “Well now… the powerful Waverly Earp… on her knees” he taunted “A failed and exiled Padawan”

The Jedi looked up confused “How do you know my name?” she asked as she struggled to her feet “Who are you?” she demanded with a pained groan.

The Inquisitor leaned his head to the side “You do not remember me… I’m hurt” he said before his lightsaber deactivated, attaching it to his belt he lifted his gloved hands to his mask and slipped it off, the Jedi Padawan watched as her face morphed from confusion to horror as the man’s face became revealed “Master Bobo” Waverly whispered.

The Inquisitor she called Master Bobo merely smirked “Surprised?” he asked.

Waverly got to her feet “So… you turned to the Dark Side” she said as she glared at him “Not surprising… you never could obey the council” she said.

“Says the failed youngling that disobeyed the council” Bobo laughed “The Youngest Jedi Padawan to be exiled from the Jedi Order” he said.

Waverly looked to Nicole and then to Bobo, she had 2 choices to make… grab her lightsaber and run to fight another day, or risk herself and the lone recon scout from the rebellion and she wasn’t going to get an innocent person killed, using the force Waverly pulled her lightsaber back into her hand before nodding her head “Yeah well… I’ve learn some new trick since the purge” she said before throwing her hands out she sent the inquisitor slamming into the wall.

Throwing her hand out towards a down Pillar she threw it at him which he caught using the force but Waverly knew he would and she reached out towards the remains of the roof and brought it down hard on top of him, using this opportunity Waverly bolted for Nicole and grabbed her hand “RUN!” she cried as she and Nicole made a run for it, the rubble began to move and lift up revealing he was still alive having caught the rubble before it crushed him.

In the meantime:

Waverly and Nicole were running with Nicole leading the way “Tell me you have a ship?!” Waverly called.

“I do… it’s in the clearing just outside the treeline” Nicole answered “So… you’re a Jedi?” she asked.

“Not now… when we’re safe I’ll tell you” Waverly called as she looked behind her and saw the Inquisitor chasing after them.

Turning around Waverly threw her hands out towards him and vines from the trees wrapped around his arms and his legs, Waverly used the force to tie him up before she used the force to suspend him from the tree, once he was sufficiently tied she ran for the clearing after Nicole, Bobo growled as he struggled to grab his lightsaber.

By the time he was free… Nicole and Waverly had escaped.

The Emperor was not going to be happy about this recent failure.

On board the Phoenix:

Nicole hung up her blaster as her co-pilot Doc waited nearby “What’s going on?” he asked motioning to the unexpected passenger “Who is she?” he asked.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you” Nicole replied “Set course for the rebel fleet” she said.

Dolls nodded and made his way back to the cockpit leaving Nicole alone with the last Jedi “So… a living Jedi” Nicole said as she nervously fidgeted with her fingers.

“Jedi exile” Waverly replied as she looked at Nicole “Are you okay?” she asked concerned.

“I’m fine… just sore” Nicole replied “So…” she looked around “Um… what did you mean when you say Jedi exile?” Nicole asked.

Waverly sighed heavily “I was exiled from the Jedi academy, with nothing but my robes and my lightsaber” she replied “I disagreed with the Jedi code concerning love” she said.

Nicole looked confused “I thought Jedi views on love was that it was forbidden, it could lead to Jealousy, loss and eventual dark side” she said.

Waverly nodded her head “That’s correct but I believe we can be allowed to love if we’re made to understand at a young age that loss is inevitable, if we’re taught at a young age that love and loss is apart of life, then I believe Jedi’s would be prepared for that eventuality” she said.

Nicole nodded “And the Jedi Council disagreed with you” she said.

Waverly scoffed “Yeah well… maybe they were right though, it was love and fear of loss that drove that Jedi Knight to the Dark Side, drove him to march on the Jedi Temple with the clones and slaughter everyone” she said.

Nicole smiled “Do you really believe that the Council was wrong?” she asked.

Waverly smiled “No… I still can’t agree with their standing on love, I still believe that if love is explained and the pain of losing that love, that loss is inevitable and apart of life, we would be better for it, the Jedi would never have been slaughtered” she said “I still believe in love, believe that love is part of the force” she said.

“But isn’t the force the power that you have?” Nicole asked.

Waverly laughed “No… the force is what gives us our power but it’s more than that” she said “It’s the energy that binds the galaxy together; it surrounds us and penetrates us, the force is everywhere we look and touch, everything” she explained.

Nicole smiled “That sounds nice” she said before she heard the computer beeping “We’re coming up on the rebel fleet” she said as she got up and made her way back to the cockpit with Waverly following her, getting into the pilot seat Nicole looked to Dolls “Okay, take us out of lightspeed” she said and Dolls took the ship out of lightspeed.

The Rebel fleet came into view and Nicole beamed “There it is… home” she said.

Waverly smiled “So this is the rebellion?” she asked.

“Yep but now we’ve found you we have a chance at building it” Nicole said.

“Yeah… maybe it’s time I stopped running” Waverly said “I’m the last of the Jedi Religion” she said lamenting that fact, Nicole felt her heart break for the Jedi Padawan that referred herself as Jedi Exile, Waverly got to her feet “I must meditate” she said before walking away, Dolls looked at Nicole stunned “Jedi” he mouthed.

Nicole nodded her head “Yeah” she whispered.

Waverly sat on the floor of the Phoenix and she closed her eyes, crossing her legs and resting her hands on her knees as she began to meditate, Nicole and Dolls left the phoenix and left Waverly to meditate alone, after a while of meditating Waverly got to her feet and headed down the ramp to find Nicole.

The rebels stared at her as she wandered about the ship until she reached the briefing room, Nicole was talking to the admiral of the Rebel fleet when Waverly walked in, looking up from the holo-image Nicole smiled “Ah Waverly” she said before turning to the admiral of the rebel fleet “Admiral Doc… this is Waverly, last survivor of the Purge” she said.

Doc reached a handout to her “Welcome, so glad to see there are survivors” he said,

“Admiral” Waverly bowed her head “I must speak to Nicole” she said.

“Of course” Doc turned and joined the others as Nicole looked at her.

“What’s wrong?” Nicole asked as she looked at Waverly.

“I need to go, there is somebody I need to see” Waverly said.

“Okay… where to?” Nicole asked curious about who could Waverly possibly need to see.

“Dagobah” Waverly replied “There is… somebody I need to speak to” she said.

Nicole motioned to Waverly to give her a moment and she walked to admiral Doc who was talking to the rebel leaders, Waverly waited patiently as she watched Nicole speak to Doc and the rebel leaders before she returned to Waverly “I’ve been authorized to take you to Dagobah” she replied “But the rebellion has a mission for us” she said.

Waverly nodded her head “Very well, we’ll go to Dagobah first and then we do the mission” Waverly replied before she, Nicole and Dolls returned to the Phoenix.

In the meantime:

The Inquisitor known once as Bobo fell to the ground clutching at his throat before his body was thrown over the edge of a cliff, Vader turned to the 2nd inquisitor called ‘The Mistress’ and he spoke “Inquisitor Mistress… the Emperor is expecting you to finish this” he said

The Inquisitor known as Mistress bowed her head “My sister is a failed Jedi… she will fall” she vowed.

“Do not fail the Emperor” Vader warned before walking back to the ship.

Inquisitor Mistress walked to her ship, determined to find Waverly.

Onboard the Phoenix:

Waverly got into the chair as Nicole and Dolls got into the pilot and co-pilot seat before taking off and flying out of the hanger before making the jump to lightspeed, Waverly needed to talk to somebody, to find her place in the galaxy and her role in the Jedi.

But considering she was disgraced and exile as a youngling... her arrival may not be welcome.

Waverly couldn’t stop the feelings she was getting, a disturbance in the force and it troubled her.

Something was coming for her.


	2. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly comes to a realisation about somethings and they find themselves stuck on board an Imperial Star Destroyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the 2nd chapter of the story
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Emily  
> *Hugs and kisses*

Imperial shuttle landed on board a Star Destroyer, the Inquisitor known as the Mistress walked down the ramp, the red light of her visor on her helmet shining bright as she walked on with her cape flowing behind her gracefully, the inquisitor Mistress was joined by the admiral of the vessel which was currently still under construction, he fell in step with her “Inquisitor, this is an unexpected pleasure” he greeted nervously as they made their way to the turbolift.

“I am here to get the completion of this Star Destroyer back on schedule, Lord Vader and the Emperor are most displeased with your performance” Mistress spoke, her voice deep, rough and metallic.

“We’ve had a few difficulties but I assure you, this ship will be fully operational” the admiral of the ship assured her.

“Lord Vader and the Emperor do not share your assurances, I have better things to do with my time” Mistress said “Lord Vader and the Emperor want results” she said firmly “This vessel will be operational in the next few days”

The Admiral looked mortified “But… that’s impossible, we don’t have the men to finish in such short amount of time”

Mistress pressed her finger against his shoulder “Then maybe we should inform Lord Vader of this”

The Admiral paled at the though “I will double our efforts and I will have troopers sent out to bring more people on board” he said.

“See to it admiral, I would hate to see Lord Vader take time out of his busy schedule to make an example of you” Mistress said before walking away out of the Turbolift leaving the admiral standing there with his hand on his throat, he would hate to have Lord Vader choke him with the force.

In the meantime – The Swamps of Dagobah:

Nicole walked down the ramp and looked around as she stood there “Who would want to live here?” she asked herself as she stared at the swamp before her, she spotted the hovel in the distance, turning to look up the ramp Nicole looked at her “I take it the person you’re here to see lives in that hovel?” she asked as she pointed to the structure.

Waverly nodded her head “Yeah, he lives there” she said as she slipped her robe on “Stay with the ship” she said.

Nicole looked worried “Shouldn’t I come with you?” she asked.

Waverly shook her head “No… I have no idea what welcome I am going to receive, you had best stay here” she said before placing a hand on her shoulder “Trust me” she said.

Nicole nodded her head though she didn’t like the idea of the last Jedi being out of her sight, she watched as Waverly made her way through the murky swamp of Dagobah, she moved closer to the hovel slowly until she finally reached it, lowering herself Waverly spotted the familiar figure inside walking to the cooking pot, she went to speak when instead the figure spoke first “Been expecting you, I have” the figure spoke.

Waverly smiled as she moved inside the hovel slowly, coming to a stop once inside Waverly smiled “Master Yoda” she greeted.

Yoda turned to her “Ah… Young Waverly, good to see you again it is” he greeted with a smile.

“Good to see you again too master” Waverly replied with a smile as she bowed her head to him with respect.

Yoda chuckled “Formalities, there is no need” he said “We are the last Jedi in existence” he said.

Waverly nodded her head “Yeah” she whispered mournfully.

Yoda looked at her, using his cane he walked his way over to her “Questions, you have hmm?” he asked.

“My place… where is my place, where do I belong?” Waverly asked as she looked at him “Where do I go from here?”

Yoda closed his eyes before resting his small green hand on her hand “In your own hands, your destiny is” Yoda said “Find your place, you must” he sighed “Great conflict, I sense within you” he opened his eyes.

“Was I wrong master, was I wrong in my belief about love?” Waverly asked.

Yoda sighed heavily “The answer, only you can provide” he said.

“Where would I find it?” Waverly asked.

Yoda motioned for her to follow him and she did, making his way outside and Waverly followed closely, Yoda pointed to the cave “In there, the answer you seek is” he said, Waverly looked at the cave and felt cold inside, looking to Yoda who simply nodded his head and motioned for her to go, turning to the cave Waverly went in slowly as Yoda watched, Nicole and Dolls spotted her walking into the cave and Nicole felt anxious.

Waverly made her way down through the cave slowly and the deeper she got the worse the feeling became, looking around she felt a cold shiver running up her spine as memories from the Purge took over

_“Over there, get her!” A clone trooper called as blaster fire echoed._

_“Wynonna!!!” A little girl cried out, the sounds echoing off the cave wall._

_“Hold on baby girl!” Wynonna called out._

_“Blast them!” A clone ordered followed by more blaster fire and lightsaber strikes._

_“Baby girl… run!!!” Wynonna cried._

_“Take her to Lord Vader” A clone said._

_“WYNONNA!!!” A little girl screamed._

Falling to her knee’s Waverly gasped as she wrapped her arms around herself “Wynonna” she whimpered as tears ran down her cheeks, she remembered that day like it was yesterday, for her ow was, she relived that terrible moment everyday since the Purge, seeing her sister getting hit by a stun round and dragged away, she tried to save her but Wynonna through her off the roof.

Wynonna came for her, came to protect her even after Waverly had been exiled from the academy, Wynonna protected her little sister no matter what and Waverly never saw her sister again, Waverly never stopped crying after that but now she was older, she was 25 and no longer a youngling, she was just an exiled Jedi that believed in love and believed in the force.

Heavy bootsteps caught her attention and she looked up to see a dark cloaked figure walking towards her, Waverly felt the cold air around her become intense as the figure revealed themselves… it was an inquisitor, grabbing her lightsaber Waverly pressed the button and the blue blade shined bright, twirling the blade around in her hand Waverly gripped it tight and went straight in for the attack, the Inquisitor and her battled, their lightsabers crackling and sparking illuminating the cave they stood in as the 2 battled.

The inquisitor thrusted her lightsaber out to stab Waverly but Waverly was faster, parrying the lightsaber attack from the inquisitor she knocked the Inquisitor off balance and brought her blade across the helmet of the inquisitor causing it to shatter into a million pieces, Waverly watched as the inquisitor slowly turned to face her again and Waverly froze up.

Standing before her in Inquisitor armour and cape… was Wynonna.

“Wynonna!” Waverly whispered in horror.

Wynonna grabbed the hilt of Waverly’s lightsaber and forced it through her own chest, Waverly cried out as tears pooled in her eyes, the blade remained buried in Wynonna’s chest “You could have saved me… but you failed” Wynonna snarled “Worthless… pathetic!!!” the lightsaber hilt began sparking as the blade flickered “You… can’t save her” she said turning to Nicole.

Waverly shook her head “No… don’t” she whimpered. Wynonna made a sickening grin and she reached out with the force and Nicole’s neck was snapped, Waverly screamed “NO!!!” her lightsaber exploded in her hand, the force of the explosion sent Waverly slamming into the cave wall behind her.

Yoda lowered his head as he felt Waverly’s pain, Waverly crawled her way to Nicole’s body as Wynonna faded away, Waverly went to gather Nicole up in her arms but before she could Nicole faded away revealing it was an illusion created by the force, lowering her head Waverly sobbed as she buried her face in her hands, the smouldering remains of her lightsaber laying on the cave floor not far from her.

Nicole and Dolls waited when they saw Waverly leaving the cave with her broken lightsaber in her hands, walking to Yoda slowly she dropped to her knees with her head hung low in shame “I was wrong… love… love has no place in a Jedi” she whispered sounding defeated.

Yoda nodded his head “And that… is why you failed” he said.

Looking at the ruins of her lightsaber “I am no Jedi” she whispered defeated “The rebellion… is better off without me” she said.

Yoda placed a hand on her shoulder “Young Waverly… strong with the force you have become” he said “Now, you must decide for yourself” he turned and walked away “In your hands, your destiny is” he said “Remember… part of the journey, failure is” he said.

Waverly looked at her ruined lightsaber and she got to her feet “Goodbye Master Yoda” she said.

“Goodbye Waverly” Yoda gave one last smile before walking into his hovel.

Waverly walked back to the Phoenix where Nicole and Dolls were waiting to her, Nicole looked concerned “Are you alright?” she asked.

Waverly nodded her head and smiled but it wasn’t a genuine smile “Lets get out of here” she said before walking back inside the Phoenix with Nicole and Dolls close behind, Nicole and Dolls piloted the Phoenix off planet and left Dagobah behind, in the mean time Waverly was sitting alone next to the holochess board, nursing her broken lightsaber in her hand.

Nicole walked in “Is there anything I can do?” she asked.

“No… there is nothing” Waverly said defeated “It’s over” she said.

“I don’t believe that” Nicole replied “You are a Jedi” she said.

Waverly looked to her “A failed Jedi with no lightsaber” she replied “I was wrong… love… Jedi can never be in love” she said mournfully as she motioned to the broken lightsaber “What am I without a lightsaber?” she asked herself “A failure” she allowed a tear to fall onto the broken Kyber crystal inside.

Before Nicole could respond though Dolls poked his head in “WE GOT TROUBLE!” he called.

Nicole looked at Waverly who was unresponsive before she ran into the cockpit leaving the broken Jedi alone, sure enough it was an imperial star destroyer coming towards them “Why did we drop out of lightspeed?” Nicole demanded.

“There was a malfunction, I had to pull us out otherwise there would be pieces of all over the place” Dolls replied “How was I supposed to know we’d run smack into a Star Destroyer?” he asked, suddenly the ship began to shake “We’re caught in a tractor beam… it’s pulling us towards it” Nicole said.

“What do we do?” Dolls asked.

Waverly spoke up “We hide” she said grabbing her broken Lightsaber and she walked into the cockpit “I assume you have hiding places for this?” she asked.

Nicole nodded her head “Shut down the power” she said as she got up from her seat and she led Waverly towards the hiding spots she had onboard, Dolls shut down the power and watched as the Phoenix was pulled into the hanger of the star destroyer, joining Nicole and Waverly; Dolls got into one of the secret compartments whilst Nicole and Waverly got into the compartment next to his.

The Ramp lowered and soon Stormtroopers followed by the Inquisitor stepped aboard, the Inquisitor looked around “Tear this ship apart, find them!” she ordered.

Nicole looked at Waverly “Now what do we do?” she asked.

“We have to find a way off this ship” Waverly said “Did you know, this ship is still under construction” she said.

Nicole nodded her head “I noticed” she replied.

Motioning for Nicole to stay quiet, Waverly slipped out of the compartment and crept up behind a stormtrooper, using the force Waverly forced his head against nearby terminal, grabbing his blaster she dragged him back to the compartment “We split up, I’ll head to engineering whilst you head and shut down the tractor beam” she said.

“Okay… but why engineering?” Nicole asked.

“This Star Destroyer is still under construction, we have an opportunity here to destroy it” Waverly replied.

Nicole smirked “Nice to see you have some fight left” she said.

Waverly sighed “No fight left… just don’t want to die” she said “Now go and remember, keep your heads down and don’t raise the alarm” she said.

Nicole, Dolls and Waverly managed to sneak off the Phoenix, Waverly headed to the turbolift whilst Nicole and Dolls made their way to find the tractor beam controls, Waverly made her way down and voided the stormtrooper patrol before continuing her journey, she was nearly at the door leading to the engine room when she heard a Stormtrooper talking “Did you hear about 2719?” he asked.

“No… what happened?” the 2nd stormtrooper asked curious.

“The Inquisitor found him playing with the lightsaber, snapped his neck” Waverly froze up at the mention of a lightsaber.

“Where did that thing even come from?” the 2nd Stormtrooper asked.

“Apparently it belonged to a Jedi that was captured in the Purge” the stormtrooper answered.

Waverly closed her eyes and focused, she felt something calling to her back on the Phoenix, but she ignored it but now she focused, she could feel it calling to her.

Waverly walked towards the stormtroopers after taking a deep breath, walking with purpose towards them she smiled “Hey guys” she greeted with a wave.

The stormtroopers turned with their blasters aimed at her “Halt!” the 1 stormtrooper ordered.

“I am, I can’t get more halted” Waverly replied with an grin before focusing “You will let me pass” she said with a wave of her hand.

The stormtroopers looked to one another “What is she doing?” he asked and the 2nd stormtrooper shrugged.

Waverly frowned “You will let me pass and drop your weapons” she said.

“Drop the blaster and put your hands on your head” the stormtrooper ordered.

“This is boring me” Waverly said and with a wave she sent both troopers slamming against the wall behind them but the impact had caused one of the stormtroopers blaster to go off and hit some cannisters nearby causing an explosion, Waverly winced “Uh… did they hear that?” she asked herself and soon the alarm blared to life “Yep” she bolted across the hanger towards the turbolift and she followed the force to the lightsaber.

Nicole’s voice came over the commlink “Waverly… was that you?” she asked.

Waverly winced “Uh… maybe” she cringed at her own squeaky voice.

“What ever happened to keeping low and not raising alarms?” Nicole asked.

“Yeah well now I’m making things up as I go along” Waverly replied “Get that tractor beam shut down, I need to make a detour” she said.

“Where?” Nicole asked “We don’t have time to sightsee” she said.

“Just get the tractor beam shut down and wait on board the Phoenix” Waverly said “Over and out” she hung up “I should have stayed on Ledeve” she muttered to herself and she continued to follow the call from the lightsaber, arriving at a sealed blast door Waverly opened it up and stepped inside, on the table in the centre of the room was a metal box and inside was items and property, setting her blaster down she began to look around in the box before she saw it and her heart stopped for a second and tears flooded her eyes as the echo in the force called out _‘Baby girl… run!”_ the echo was Wynonna’s voice.

Picking up the lightsaber Waverly closed her eyes as she felt the lightsaber calling to her.

Wynonna’s voice came from beside her “Baby girl” she greeted with a grin.

The sudden shock of Wynonna’s voice made Waverly jump and squeak in surprise making Wynonna struggle to stop herself from laughing at the comical squeak Waverly made, Waverly pouted “WYNONNA!” she whined, she became saddened when she saw Wynonna was a force ghost… Wynonna was gone, she had become one with the force.

Wynonna smiled sadly “Baby girl… you need to run” she said.

Waverly shook her head “But… I have your lightsaber now, I can… I can take on the Inquisitor” she said.

Wynonna shook her head “Baby girl you are in no condition to take on the Mistress” she said, “Something inside you is broken” she said “You need to run” she urged.

Waverly looked at the lightsaber in her hand “Something in me has been broken for a long time… the night they came for me” she said.

Wynonna sighed “Waves… what happened wasn’t your fault” she said “What do you remember from that night?” she asked.

“I remember running, I remember you getting taken, I remember jumping off that tower” Waverly admitted “I remember abandoning you” she said.

Wynonna smiled and shook her head “No… you didn’t” she said “You are remembering wrong” she said “Close your eyes” she instructed and Waverly did “Go back to that night” Wynonna said, Waverly hesitated before listening

_Flashback:_

_Youngling Waverly was curled up in the corner with her lightsaber in her hand, Wynonna was outside taking on a clone trooper squad from the 501 st legion that had marched on the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, once the last clone trooper was dispatched Wynonna returned to Waverly’s side and took her hand “Come on Baby girl… we need to run” she said as she pulled her little sister to her feet._

_Waverly followed Wynonna to the tower where there was a clone ship sat and ready for them to take, Waverly and Wynonna got into the turbo lift and rode it up, Wynonna kneeled before Waverly and smiled “Stay behind me… okay” she said and Waverly nodded her head, Wynonna activated her lightsaber and the green blade shined bright and hummed as she stepped out of the turbo lift._

_Wynonna deflected the incoming blaster fire back at the 2 clone troops defending the clone drop ship, once the 2 nd clone was down Wynonna turned off her lightsaber and she made her way towards the ship with Waverly close behind but before they reached it through another clone drop ship arrived and destroyed their only chance at escaping, the explosion sent Waverly and Wynonna slamming onto the floor as clone troopers jumped stepped off the drop ship and grabbed Wynonna._

_“Inform Lord Vader we have the target” the clone trooper ordered._

_“Wynonna!” Waverly cried as she activated her lightsaber._

_“Kill her!” the clone leader ordered and soon the squad opened fired on Waverly, Waverly blocking and deflecting the incoming blaster fire and took down 2 of clones, soon though Wynonna was forced to watch in horror as a blaster round hid Waverly in the leg._

_“Waves!” Wynonna cried as another blaster round his Waverly in the shoulder sending her to the ground hard, Waverly whimpered in pain as she struggled to her feet, her lightsaber returning to life as she got back into her defensive stance and the clones fired again, Waverly blocked another wave of fire only to get hit in the right side of her stomach._

_Waverly struggled to her feet as clones advanced on her, Wynonna spotted the speedsters passing below the platform and nodding her head “Live” she whispered before thrusting her hands out, Waverly was hit hard by the force Push Wynonna had hit her with and she was sent flying over the edge and fell until she smashed onto one of the passing speeders below._

_Wynonna smiled one last time before being knocked out by a clone trooper, the leader turned to the squad “FIND HER AND KILL HER!” He ordered, Waverly regained consciousness and made her way off planet having snuck aboard a cargo vessel on route to Naboo where she stole a ship and after a disastrous lightspeed jump she crashed on Ledeve._

Flashback over:

Wynonna smiled as she shook her head “You never abandoned me baby girl… I threw you off the platform” she said.

Waverly couldn’t stop the tears, she had been carrying that guilt around all this time.

Only to discover… she remembered the events wrong.

But it didn’t… the fact remained the same.

She was a failure.

She was no Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end of the chapter
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter of the story
> 
> Coming Next - Waverly makes a decision about where she belongs, the inquisitor called The Mistress identity has Waverly reeling and confused, Wynonna sends Waverly to a Jedi Temple to confront a trial and a final battle between the Inquisitor and Waverly erupts, can the failed Jedi rise again and will she find her place?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, Emily here for you all at the end of chapter 1 of 3 and I really hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I thank you so much for reading and please be sure to post your comments.
> 
> Coming Next - Reunion on Dagobah.
> 
> Much Love  
> Emily  
> *Hugs and kisses*


End file.
